Liu Kang/Gallery
Pre-Mortal Kombat FirstMKsketch.jpg|First MK related sketch: Yoshitsune Minamoto (now Liu Kang) by John Tobias Liu Kang concept.jpg|Original background story Mortal Kombat LiukangMK1.gif Liu Kang end1.gif Liu Kang end2.gif LiuKangMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio Liukang.gif|Tournament Tier Portrait Liu_Kang_MK1.gif|''MK'' Sprite MK1 Liu Kang Victory.gif|Victory Animation MK1 Liu Kang Walk Forward.gif|Walking Forward MK1 Liu Kang Walk Backward.gif|Walking Backward MK1 Liu Kang Upper Hit.gif|Hit High MK1 Liu Kang Crouch Hit.gif|Hit Crouched T08.gif LiuMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending LiuMK1ending2.gif Mortal Kombat II MK2 Liu Kang.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Liu_Kang_MK2.gif|''MKII'' Stance Liu io.gif|Liu Kang's MKII Versus Liu kang 11.jpg|Liu Kang Animality in MKII Biolui 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio LiukangMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending LiukangMK2end2.gif Liush.png Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-01 Liu Kang-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Liu Kang concept sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Liu_Kang_MK3.gif|''MK3'' Stance F105-1-.png Liu versus.png|Liu Kang's MK3 Versus Bio-2-.gif|''MK3'' Bio End1-1- (2).gif LiukangMK3end2.gif Liu_Kang_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Liu_Kang_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Liu_Kang_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-01 Liu Kang.png|''MK4'' Character Design Versus-1-.gif|Liu Kang's MK4 Versus Bio-1-.gif|''MK4'' Bio Liu_Kang_MK4.gif L3.gif Fatality1-1-.gif Fatality2-1-.gif Image40Liu.jpg|Liu Kang Primary Costume Image41Liu.jpg|Liu Kang Alternate Costume Liu Kang.jpg|Liu Kang Select Icon Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Liu Kang Dies.PNG|Shang Tsung as he breaks Liu Kang's neck Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained 700301-zombie liu kang render super.jpg|Zombie Liu Kang render Liu Kang (Spirit).jpg|Spirit Liu Kang Liu kang weapon mka.jpg|Liu Kang at Liu Kang's Tomb wielding the Quadspade Bio1-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's Primary Bio Bio2-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Bio End1-1- (3).jpg|Spirit and Body battle with one another End2.jpg|Body and Spirit reunite Liu_Kang_MKD.gif|Jun Fan stance Liukangex02.gif|Pao Chui stance Liukangex03.gif|Nunchaku stance Image127.jpg|Liu Kang's Primary Costume Image128.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Costume Liu Kang Zombie Deception.jpg|Zombie Liu Kang closeup Image129.jpg|Liu Kang's Ghost Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Zombie liu versus.png|Liu Kang's Armageddon Versus Zombie Liu Kang - Cópia.png|Liu Kang as he appears in Armageddon Liu Kang biokard.PNG|Liu Kang's Bio Kard Image70.jpg|Liu Kang's Costume Image71Liu.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Costume (His human form) Liu Kang alive in Armageddon.jpeg|Liu Kang's alternate costume (His human form) in Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Liu kang mk9.png|Render LiuKangRender MKNine.png|Render Headliu.png|Liu Kang's Health Bar Cutout LadderLiu.png|Liu Kang's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2liu.png|Liu Kang's Arcade Ladder Versus 24929 BD liukang color 122 561lo1.jpg|Liu Kang's MK 2011 Versus Boraicho liukang.jpg|Young Liu Kang with Bo' Rai Cho Liu kang 10.jpg|Liu Kang as he uses his Bicycle Kick Screenlg7.jpg Liukang fatality.jpg Liukangprimaryconcept.png|Liu Kang Primary Costume Concept Liukangalternateconcept.png|Liu Kang Alternate Costume Concept Char_damage_liu_kang_a_color.PNG|Liu Kang Primary Damage Concept Char_damage_liu_kang_b_color.PNG|Liu Kang Alternate Damage Concept MK9 Artbook - Liu Kang.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Liu Kang MK2011 Liu Kang(Gameplay).jpg Storymodemk9_1x7.png|Liu Kang asks Raiden his thoughts. Storymodemk9_1x6.png|Liu Kang and Raiden approach Johnny Cage. Raiden Meeting.png|Earthrealm Forces of Light meeting. mortal_kombat_kitana_vs_liu_kang.jpg|Liu Kang besting Kitana in hand-to-hand combat. Liu Kang and Kitana.jpg|Liu Kang and Kitana fighting. Liu Kang and Kitana 2.jpg|Kitana and Liu Kang after she failed to assassinate him. Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Raiden before Kang faces Goro. Kung Lao supports Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang is supported by Kung Lao. Goro and Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang encounters Goro. Goro defeated.jpg|Liu Kang after defeating Goro. Kung Lao congratulates Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang congratulated by Kung Lao. Liu Kang and Raiden 2.jpg|Raiden bowing to Liu Kang, after Kang's win of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Liu Kang, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade. Kung Lao and Liu Kang in the Evil Tower.JPG|Liu Kang and Kung Lao reach the Evil Tower. Liu Kang vs Sheeva.PNG|Liu Kang fighting Sheeva. Liu Kang kicking Goro.JPG|Liu Kang stomping on Goro's head. 1774957-1760310_132-1-.jpg|Kitana and Liu Kang after Shao Kahn's "death." 2d481bfa-c24d-4f28-9f74-1dde99a39d98.jpg|Liu Kang getting ready to mortally wound Raiden. Liu_Kang_vs_Raiden.jpg|Liu Kang attempts to kill Raiden. Liu Kang gets burned by Raiden's Lightning.jpg|Liu Kang gets burned by Raiden's lightning. Liu Kang burnt body.jpg|Liu Kang after being electrocuted by Raiden. Mortal-kombat-test-your-luck zombie.jpg MK9 360 Skarlet KnifeRush LiuKang FrontKick.jpg|Vs Skarlet. FirRe Bycicle kick.jpg|Liu's Enhanced Bicycle Kick Liu Kang xray1.PNG|Liu Kang's X-Ray, first hit Liu Kang xray2.PNG|Liu Kang's X-Ray, second hit LiuKang Fatality MK(2011).jpg|Liu Kang's Fist of Flame Fatality that he used on Shao Kahn at the Colosseum during Story Mode Liu Kang dragon1.PNG|Liu Kang's infamous dragon or "Beast Within" Fatality in MK 2011 Liu Kang dragon2.PNG Image56.jpg|Liu Kang's Costume Image57.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Costume Liu Kang the New Protector of Earthrealm.png|Liu Kang is granted Raiden's status in his MK 2011 ending. God Liu Kang2.jpg|Liu Kang turns into a god in Shang Tsung's MK 2011 ending. LiuKangFireGod.jpg|Concept art of Liu Kang's new role as the protector of Earthrealm in Liu Kang's MK 2011 ending. Mortal Kombat X Comic Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-20.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art Liukangart-1-.jpg|Liu Kang - Concept #1 Liukangart2-1-.jpg|Liu Kang - Concept #2 Liukangart3-1-.jpg|Liu Kang - Concept #3 Liukangart4-1-.jpg|Liu Kang - Concept #4 Liukangart5-1-.jpg|Liu Kang - Concept #5 Liukangart6-1-.jpg|Concept for Liu Kang's primary costume. Liukangart7-1-.jpg|Concept for Liu Kang's Tournament costume. Mortal Kombat X Liu Kang (Revenant).jpg|Concept for Liu Kang's Revenant form. Renders Liu Kang 3RENDER.png|Liu Kang as a Netherrealm revenant. Mortal kombat x ios liu kang render 3 by wyruzzah-d90jzfl.png|Liu Kang - Flaming Fists Render (Mobile) Mortal_kombat_x_pc_liu_kang_render_by_wyruzzah-d8qyv7a-1-.png MK X Liu Kang Render.png|Liu Kang's Loading Screen Render. MKX Liu Kang Primary Costume.png|Liu Kang's Primary Costume Mk-costumes-alt-liu-kang-tournament-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's "Tournament" Costume Mk-costumes-alt-liu-kang-revenant-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's "Revenant" Costume Mk-costumes-alt-liu-kang-dark-emperor-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's "Dark Emperor" Costume Liukangcomoeddigordo-1-.jpg|Capoeira Liu Kang LiukangmkI-1-.jpg|Klassic Liu Kang KlassicLiuKangiOS.png|Klassic Liu Kang Mobile Render mortal_kombat_x__ios____liu_kang__render_4__by_wyruzzah-da29raa.png|Dark Emperor Liu Kang Mobile Mortal kombat x ios liu kang support by wyruzzah-d90jzta.png|Liu Kang Support Kards Render Screenshots March-29-2-1-.jpg|Liu Kang in his Dragon's Fire variation. Article_post_width_liukang-1-.jpg|Liu Kang performing his Sore Throat Fatality on Raiden. Liu Kang 2015-04-20 18-16-42.png|Liu Kang preparing to do his Splitter Fatality. Mortal-kombat-x-liu-kang-special-1-.jpg|Liu Kang performing his Splitter Fatality. 2742646-mortalkombatx_revenants-1-.jpg|Liu Kang along with the other revenants. Quan Chi Liu Kang Kung Lao MKX.png|Liu Kang and Kung Lao talking to Quan Chi. Mortal-Kombat-X-Liu-Kang-630x365-1-.jpg|"More visions, Raiden? Do you still see the future?" Liu kang2015-04-23 23-29-18.png Lu Kang and Quan Chi 2015-04-19 14-04-54.png|Liu Kang with Quan Chi. Liu Kang 2015-04-19 14-01-46.png Liu Kang and Kitana2015-04-15 16-52-14.png|Kitana and Liu Kang as rulers of the Netherrealm. Liu Kang ending MKX2015-04-20 18-41-50.png|Liu Kang - Ending #1 MKX Liu Kang fatality2015-04-20 18-42-01.png|Liu Kang - Ending #2 Mortal Kombat X - Jason Voorhees Ending 4.png|Liu Kang in Jason Voorhees' ending. Mortal Kombat 11 mk11 liu kang.jpg|Liu Kang's Promotional Render D3znXN5UIAAOugr-1.jpg|"Responsibility" Kitliukhr.png|Kronika with Revenant Liu Kang and Kitana. MK11 past Liu Kang.png Arenamk11b.png Kotrailiu.png|Liu Kang and Raiden conversing with Kotal Kahn. Kitana and Liu Kang MK 11.png|Liu Kang and Kitana hugging each other goodbye. tumblr_pq6shyEpbh1syty1y_640.gif Shaolinmk11.png|Liu Kang and Kung Lao when Scorpion throws his spear. 57972732_141485630312227_6315073829839935764_n.jpg MK 11 Kung Lao and Liu Kang.png Mortal-Kombat-11-Liu-Kang-And-Kung-Lao-Old-Skool-vs-New-Skool-Trailer.jpeg MK 11 Liu Kang.jpg|Liu Kang fighting against his revenant self. 59442647_136509110758948_7587151968448606879_n.jpg tumblr_pph34t1X2k1us0xpc_400.jpg Liu Kang and Kung Lao MK 11.jpg|Liu Kang and Kung Lao about to engage Geras in kombat. 58749538_347748809092821_319113786912775242_n.jpg Fire God Liu Kang.jpg|God of Fire and Lightning tumblr_pr3g8heNj31shudj1_540.jpg tumblr_pr3g8j2wAx1shudj1_400.jpg tumblr_pr3g8jNh521shudj1_400.jpg Liu Kang and Kitana MK 11.jpg|Liu Kang holding hands together with Kitana. tumblr_pqhdj43PY01v5d6se_1280.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Liu Kang (MK Shaolin Monks).jpg|Liu Kang's Shaolin Monks Render. MKSM5.JPG Multality.jpg liu kangsm.jpg shaolin monks.jpg Liu_uppercut.jpg part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-03 13-58-20.png Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Liu Kang MKDCU.jpg|Liu Kang's Render 1 LiuKang Quanchi.jpg 1 Liukang Vs quanchi.jpg 1 MK VS DcULiuKang.jpg Liu Kang High Fire Dragon.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004810250-1-.jpg Liu kang vs batman.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20080820114542677.jpg KangGreen.jpg 1ScorpKang.jpg LiuKangMKvsDCUending.png Image83Liu.jpg Live Action Liukangmovieposter.jpg|Liu Kang Movie Promo Robin Shou as Liu Kang.jpg|Robin Shou as Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat (1995). Robin Shou as Liu Kang.png Liu kang Movie 2.jpg Liu Kang in the Mortal Kombat movie.JPG 22963027.jpg Liu Kang Movie.jpg Liu4.jpg Liu Kang10.jpg Liu Kang (movie).jpg Liu.jpg 11.jpg|''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' Liu-Kangs-Dragon-Form-CGI.jpg|Liu Kang's Dragon Form Model Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Liu-Kang.jpg|Brian Tee as Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Kang.jpg|Liu Kang in MK Legacy. Toys 2liukang.jpg LiukangS1 12inch.jpg Liukang IC collectible.jpg LiuKang-S2-Front.jpg KungLaoLiuKang-2packs.jpg Liukang collectible.jpg funko-pop-mortal-kombat-liu-kang.jpg Cartoons Liu Kang (cartoon).jpg|Liu Kang in "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm" Liu kang.JPG Comics 000liumahboy.png Liu_Kang_card.jpg‎ 356120-13517-liu-kang.jpg LKvsKano.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries